Dracon's Revenge
by lizardman65
Summary: I'd like to thank the person who gave me my first review.(thanks for the advice)Also next chapter Shadow is coming to town and what will happen when he does. Well your going to have to find out for yourself. see yah!!!!!!!!
1. Default Chapter

****

Lizardman: I don't own any of the cardcaptorsakura characters.

A long time ago when mystical creatures walked the earth and it was common to see dragons in the sky, one powerful wizard created 6 magic cards that he called the power cards, also known as the six element cards. He then summoned two lizardman (nothing to do with my name) named Dracon and Kento to guard the cards from any evil when he wasn't using them. In exchange for guarding the cards the wizard gave them tons of power and granted them immortality. He then gave them a chest with two necklaces with each a huge emerald on it, and two cylinder pieces of metal with a small emerald in the middle and a hole at the bottom were something must go through (you find out later what the hole is for). They then took one of each. The wizard told them to use the emerald's power to capture the cards incase there released. For years the lizardman guarded the cards until the wizard was old. Then Dracon betrayed Kento and tried to use the power of the cards to rule the world. When the wizard found, out he banished Dracon by imprisoning him inside one of the emeralds. Then before he died he did the same to Kento so if Dracon was ever released Kento would be able to stop him. Then he put the cards back in the chest and everything else and buried it. He then slowly died.

Back to present time:

"Hey sakura, aren't you excited that are school break starts tomorrow" Madison said to sakura. "Yeah but isn't it strange that there's a new kid coming today" just then there thoughts were interrupted when a strange boy walked into the class room. " My name is Kieten Revien, nice to meet you all".

Lizardman: it is now Li's pov

At the park me and sakura met to talk. " That new boy has a huge power sakura" I said " I know, I am so worried about it because his power is the strongest I have ever felt" sakura has been the mistress of the clow cards for a year now, I just hope this boy doesn't change that. "So you to are the keepers of the clow cards" we turned around and there was kieten with a very evil looking grin on his face. "Who are you" I said really getting worried. "I am from a family with a magic bloodline and I am searching for the element cards" " thats just a myth" "who told you that

, I am a direct descendant of the wizard who created those cards" he said, looking more evil then before. "Then why does this concern us" " what are you two talking about" sakura said. "I'll tell you later, kieten answer my question!!!" I said getting very mad at him. "Listen all I will tell you two right now is that you are in danger". Then he disappeared.

lizardman: how do you like it so far, please review.


	2. kieten's story

****

Lizardman: I told you the next chapter would be up quick. I do not own any cardcaptor sakura characters. Also I just read the first chapter again and now I know it suck's, but it will get better. 

Lizardman: now in sakura's pov

Li finally told me what is going on but both of us still don't no why kieten is searching for the element cards. Kieten said we were in danger so we both promised not to tell meiling or Madison so they don't get worried. I didn't even tell kero. For some reason both Li and me think kieten is hiding something.

Kieten wanted me and Li to meet him at an abandoned factory 5 miles away from where we live. We couldn't just ask anyone to drive us without an explanation so we had to walk all the way there, so hear we are standing in the middle of this factory waiting for kieten to show up. "There he is" Li said pointing to kieten. "Now I have to explain why I am here by telling you a short story". "It better explain why we are here" Li said and I nodded my head in agreement. Then he took off the weird cloak he was wearing off and he had black pants and a black shirt, but what really surprised me is he had a sword strapped to his back. Then he sat down and started.

Kieten's story (kieten's pov: thousands of years after the element cards were created one of the wizards descendents (my grandfather) found the chest with the cards and all the other items in it, and kept it on top of his book shelf. 30 years later when I was born my father found the chest in the house and opened it. For some unknown reason when he touched one of the emeralds Dracon was freed but not Kento. With his strong tail he killed many people in the house including my mother. Then he found me. He realized that my magic power was the strongest out of all of my family even though I was just a baby. He knew because I was a baby that I couldn't stop him from putting a spell on me and he split my power in half. He then used a spell to resurrect my mother and put the power he stole from me into her. Next he disappeared into the emerald. The next day my family figured out why Dracon left. My mother became pregnant again, and about a month later my twin brother was born. We believe the reason it took less than nine months for her to have a baby was because Dracon's spell was to make a copy of me that had an evil heart. His plan was to use the exact copy of me like a partner to help him find the power cards and rule the world after they did. The other half of my power was used as my brother's own power. We grew up together and both of us became even more powerful. My mother called us both Kieten but I call my brother shadow. When shadow was 6 and so was I Dracon appeared again, but this time he wouldn't go back in the emerald. For the next four years Dracon trained my brother but my father trained me but even now we are equal in strength and power. Now Dracon and my brother are going to be coming to Japan to get the clow cards because they believe that it will help them kill me. They need me out of the way so they can look for the element cards without having to fight me. Even though Dracon and shadows power together is stronger then mine and their physical strength is to I have one of the element cards. Because of this I still am a match for them. I'm here to protect you when they come, plus I think there is an element card in this town.

Lizardman: Next chapter I promise their will be romance. 


	3. Dreams

****

Lizardman: I don't own any cardcaptorsakura characters, they belong to clamp. 

Also I think romance will have to wait for the next chapter, also I have not come up with names for the element cards yet but don't worry I will.

"Hey Li" Sakura said as she saw him at the park. "What is it Sakura" he said reading a book on the bench. She sat down and said "I had three strange dreams last not and I think they have something to do with Kieten. "What were the dreams about" "Well I was on the roof of a huge building and Kieten was there, well then he came up to me and........." Sakura was blushing as red as a apple. "He kissed me" Sakura said very nervous. "Great next thing your going to tell me that went out on a date together" Li said trying not to laugh. " I'm serious Li!!!!!!!!!!! after that he was stabbed in the back by a giant monster, who I think was Dracon." This got Li's attention. "What happened in the next dream?" he said. "Well don't get shocked but in my next dream Kieten was going around killing everyone I knew and then killed me. Then in the last dream I saw a blue light and out of it came Dracon holding a red ruby." "I wonder what those dreams have to do with this but just incase we should keep an eye on Kieten" Li said, his mind wondering. " There you two are, I've been looking for you" Kieten said. "Listen I've got good and bad news, the bad news is that Dracon has found 4 out of 6 of the element cards and is coming here in an hour with shadow to kill me and get the element card that I have+ the second card is somewhere around here to. Also the good news is you are not in danger anymore because they have enough power to kill me now, but I need your help to defeat him." "We will help you" sakura said. "thank you, I will meet you here in an hour. Also I have a spell that people with no magic powers fall asleep, so this battle won't be seen in public." "is the battle going to be that big" Li asked. "Oh Yeah".

Lizardman65: Chapter four will be up soon !!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
